


Black Coffee

by Echo451



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo451/pseuds/Echo451
Summary: Remu's usual schedule is brought to a screeching halt by an incompetent, but incredibly attractive, new barista
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a secret santa gift to the lovely Nat in the Sweater Weather discord!

Monday

It would be fine, Remus had plenty of time to get his coffee and make it to his first class. It didn’t matter that he slept through his first alarm. That’s why he set three alarms, so if he slept through the first two the third one would give him plenty of time. Sure traffic was a pain right now but he always made sure that he had an extra 15 minutes in his commute and all the baristas at his favorite coffee shop knew his order by heart so it would be ready for him when he got to the front of the line. And he had exact change with a nice tip ready to go so he wouldn’t have to wait for the credit card machine to run his card.  
The line was longer than usual, even on their busiest days, the line was never more than three or four people, Remus stopped counting after five and proceeded to take deep breaths while glancing at his watch. It was 7:40, it was a quick 10-minute drive to campus from here and his first class started at 8:30. This would be fine, he told himself self pulling out his phone and checking to see if he had any emails that needed a response right away.  
He managed to pass by ten minutes on his phone before he realized that the line was moving at a glacial pace. It seemed that only two people had managed to place their order since he got there and now he was getting frustrated. LEaning to the side a bit he tried to get a look to see which barista was manning the counter. He only caught a glance of black hair pulled into a bun seemingly fighting with the espresso machine. Remus assumed the owner of the frankly luxurious locks was male based on his shoulders but it wasn’t anyone he knew. Lily must have hired more help. He thought to himself. Which really was a good thing but he didn’t know why they were having the new guy work the espresso machine on a Monday during the morning rush.  
Glancing at his watch again he saw that it was already 8 but a few people had decided to not bother waiting for the obvious;y overwhelmed barista and head out, Remus was next to order and he figured it wouldn’t take more than five minutes to order and get his drink. Moving to his place at the counter he patiently waited for the new person to turn around and take his order. Remus was not prepared for the new barista to be the most gorgeous human in front of him.  
“Hi, what can I get you today?” The new guy asked him. Remus momentarily forgot how words worked, he hadn’t ever seen anyone look this good before and he wasn’t sure what to do with the information.  
“Uh, vanilla chai latte with almond milk,” he managed to get out, “Please.” He glanced at the barista’s nametag and saw his name was Sirius and he used He/Him pronouns. He felt something warm in his stomach, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.  
‘Great, coming right up!” He chirped and spun around to start making the drink without taking payment first. Remus blinked and couldn’t help but let his eyes wander the frame of the man trying, and failing, to work the espresso machine in front of him. After seemingly no time at all Sirius was sliding the drink across to him and giving him his total. Remus silently passed over the change and dropped the tip in the tip jar and tried to give Sirius a warm smile and muttered goodbye before scurrying out of the coffee shop. After he got in his car, cursing at the clock flashing him 8:10 he took a sip of his drink.  
The espresso was burnt and Sirius had definitely used whole milk. Remus resigned himself to a terrible Monday and sped off to work.

The rest of the week continued in a similar manner. Remus would wait in line while Sirius messed up almost every order he took and somehow managed to not piss anyone off. Remus blamed his blinding smile and incredibly cheekbones. While he didn’t like conflict Remus was never the type to silently abide a mistake. He wasn’t shy, most of the time. If he saw someone he liked he was usually able to form coherent sentences but something about Sirius’ presence threw him for a loop. By Thursday Sirius had figured out how to use almond milk but he still kept burning the espresso. Still Remus said nothing, just smiled and paid and hurried out of the shop.  
FInally it was Saturday and Remus let himself sleep past his usual alarm, deciding he would indulge a bit and head to the coffee shop with his laptop to get some work done and enjoy the atmosphere. He was secretly hoping that he would see Sirius although he figured it was pretty slim that he would.  
Around eleve Remus strolled into the coffee shop and was surprised to see it pretty empty and Sirius behind the counter talking to Alice, one of the usual baristas.  
“Hey Remus! The usual?” Alice greeted when he entered. Alice turned to start making his drink, leaving Sirius to smile at him warmly and ring him up.  
“So, your name is Remus huh?” Sirius asked with a smirk. Remus blinked at him, was he being flirted with?  
“Uh, yeah, Remus Lupin.”  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you properly Remus Lupin. Anything to go with your coffee? I’ve been told that the coffee cake is to die for today,” Sirius said with his blinding smile.  
“Um sure, yeah, that would be great,” he replied pulling out his card, his gaze being drawn to Alice’s back who seemed to be shaking a bit.  
“Great! Your total will be ten fifty, take a seat and I’ll bring it and your coffee to your table. You are staying right?” Sirius asked glazing at Remus’ bag. Remus nodded and handed over his card. Sirius rang him up and he went to settle in his favorite table near the back of the shop. IT was right next to a window that gave him a perfect view of the sidewalk so he could people watch when he got sick of staring at one of his textbooks or his laptop. He queued up his study playlist and popped one of his earbuds in and went through his assignment list, working through what he wanted to get done that day and what he could work on later.  
Remus jumped slightly when the chair across from his was shoved away from the table, his coffee and cake appeared to his left, and then there was Sirius. Sitting at his table, setting another down a second mug of coffee and drink. Remus blinked at him, not sure what was happening. HE just stared at Sirius, his long black hair was pulled into a bun on the top of his head and a few pieces were loose at his neck and in front of his eyes. His white button-down was rolled up to his elbows, the first two buttons undone, showing tan skin and a hint of chest hair. Remus was so distracted by the sight it took him a few seconds to realize that Sirius was talking to him.  
“Wait, sorry, what was that?” Remus asked, his voice a little higher than usual. Sirius grinned at him and Remus was momentarily blinded and he thought his heart stopped.  
‘I asked if you were a student or a professor.”  
“Oh, uh grad student, so little of both?”  
“Really? What are you studying?”  
“Well,” Remus started, clearing his throat and picking up his coffee to give his hands something to do, “History, but my undergrad was in Linguistics so I also teach a linguistics course at the request of my mentor.”  
“Wow, smart and good with words, a man after my own heart,” Sirius replied, resting his chin on his palm. Remus felt his face flush, he was definitely being flirted with.  
“What about you?” He asked, taking a sip, immediately burning his tongue. He managed to cover up most of his pain and waited for Sirius to answer.  
“Nope started work right after year 12, school and I never got on much. My uncle left my a nice inheritance so I bought this place and it seems to be doing well enough.”  
“I’m sorry, did you say you bought this place? You own ‘Black Coffee’?” Remus demanded. Sirus smirked and nodded, stretching his arms over his head then lacing his fingers behind his head.  
“Yup, figured there was a call for a coffee shop in a college town and I was right. My best mate still gives me shit for the name.” Sirius sighed looking around the shop with pride.  
“But you’re terrible at making coffee.” Resume blurted out then immediately covered his mouth. Sirius blinked at him for a second then barked out a laugh leaning forward on the table.  
“Yes well, I leave the coffee making to my employees. I never managed to figure out how the bloody espresso machine works and I’m terrible at keeping track of people’s orders. As I’m sure you’re aware Mr. Vanilla Chai latte with almond milk. I mostly handle the money and let my manager Lily handle the day-to-day stuff. I’m only filling in for Lily.” Sirius said with a shrug, crossing his arms.  
“Is Lily okay?” Remus was disappointed, he liked Lily, he considered her one of his few friends even if he only ever saw her at the shop.  
“Only temporarily insane. She finally caved and went on a date with my best mate, James, they’re currently off in Greece somewhere getting ridiculously tanned and eating fancy Greek food,” Sirius sighed with poorly concealed jealousy and a hint of affection.  
“Wow, sounds like a nice vacation,” Remus supplied. There was a jingle at the door and Sirius turned to find a line forming and Alice getting behind.  
‘Well Remus, it was lovely talking to you. Don’t be a stranger, yeah?” Sirius said with a wink. Remus mumbled something and nodded, taking another sip of his drink, and couldn’t help but watch Sirius’ backside as he made his way back to the counter. Remus tried to ignore the warm flutter in his stomach but he couldn’t help but glance over at Sirius every so often. Occasionally catching Sirius looking at him. They would exchange smiles and get back to their work, Sirius smirking and Remus’ cheeks burning.  
Six rolled around and Remus noticed that his stomach was demanding something more than just coffee and cake. With a sigh and quiet groan, he started to pack up his things. As he was bent putting his laptop in his back a pair of polished black boots entered his eye-line. Remus glanced up to see Sirius standing in front of him, apron off and leather jacket slung over his shoulder.  
“So, I was thinking, since it’s dinner time, how would you feel about joining me for dinner?” Sirius asked with a smirk. Remus studied him, noticing the slight apprehension in Siriu’s eyes.  
“Dinner would be lovely, what were you thinking?”  
“Well, how do you feel about Indian?”  
“That sounds good to me.”  
“Brilliant! James, my best mate, his folks own this amazing little place a few blocks west of here that has the best Mango Lassi I’ve ever had.” Sirius said slipping his jacket on. Remus stood and slung his bag over his shoulder.  
“Well, lead the way,” Remus said with a smile. Sirius beamed at him and bounced out the front door. Remus waved at Alice and followed. 

Six Months Later

‘Remus! I need your help!” Lily practically screamed at him as he entered Black Coffee.  
“I’ve told you already Lily, James is your fiance, that makes him your problem,” Remus said grinning at her. Lily scowled at him and came around the counter, carrying a thick binder.  
“This has nothing to do with James, I need you to help me pick out what the groomsmen are going to wear. James is adamant that he doesn’t care and Sirius is trying to convince him that combat boots and leather jackets are appropriate. Can you please talk some sense into your boyfriend? I refuse to stand at the top of the aisle with a bunch of boys in leather.”  
“Oh I don’t know about that Lily, I think Remus looks rather fetching in leather,” Sirius responded, coming out from the back room shooting Remus a wink. The aforementioned man just rolled his eyes, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks.  
“I’ll handle it, Lily, I’m not your Man of Honor for nothing.” He said taking the binder from her. Lily kissed him on the cheek and swatted Sirius on the way back behind the counter.  
‘Oi! I will cut your pay cheeky bint.”  
“Like hell you will, or you’ll be looking for a new manager and you can’t come crying to James when you manage to burn this place down before you forgot to turn off the carafe warmer.”  
“That was one time,” Sirius groaned wrapping his arm around Remus’ waist and pouting up at his boyfriend. Remus snorted and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.  
After that first date, they managed to find a way to meet up every day for a week before realizing that they were mad for each other. Four months into their relationship James and Lily got engaged, Sirius was asked to be Best Man, and much to Remus’ surprise and honor he was asked to be Lily’s Man of Honor. While it was stressful, James and Lily were planning a long engagement and even though Sirius wasn’t as much help as LIly would have liked, he did help Remus with the budget. Sirius was ridiculously good with money, which is why he was working on opening up a second shop.  
Remus settled the binder and his bag at his favorite table to gave Sirius another kiss, letting him go back to his office while he got to work on wedding planning.  
Yes, everything had turned out more than fine and Remus couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them.


End file.
